


Please Save Me

by malec_5400



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_5400/pseuds/malec_5400
Summary: Magnus and his sister Clary didn't know what love was. They grew up being beaten and raped by their father, Valentine. Come in and see what Magnus and  Clary do to escape their fathers horror.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction on here so please don't judge. I hope you guys like it.

**We need to escape this nightmare.........**

**We need to get out of here.....**

 

Magnus P.O.V

"Clary..... Clary....... we got to get out of here," I whispered, but loud enough for her to hear me. We have been living this nighmare ever since our mother died of cancer 15 years ago. I'm only 17 and my little sister Clary is only 15. We have been beaten and raped for the past 12 years. I get it more then Clary because our dad hates the fact that I'm gay. SHe doesn't desreve any of this. We have to get out of here. I'm gonna make  it happen. We are going to escape this hell-hole and i am going to do everything in my power to protect her. 

 "Mag.... Magnus," Clary stampers as she crawls to me from across the room. SHe is almost able to reach me before her chains hold her back. We have been chained up ever since my mom died to. We are only able off long enough to take a shower, and even then were chained to the bathroom wall. We have been starved for a long time. Clary almost died, but Valentine got her some food. He told me he only did it because he didn't want to be left with me because he needs some girl in his life. She doesn't desrve any of this. I don't know why he changed so much. I wish our mom was here. 

"We got to stay strong okay. We got to get out of here and the only way were gonna do that is if you stay strong with me okay," I whisper to her as i muster up the only smile i could.

"O...k," Clary smiled at me. I was so happy to see that smile. We use to be so happy. Now we got to get out. We can't keep living this nightmare. 

As we sit there whispering we hear a loud bang. Oh no! He''s back..........


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short. I got to get to class but I wanted to update before hand. I hope you enjoy!

Magnus POV  
Okay, he's going to do what he always does. He's gonna go to the kitchen to drink more and then come to me and Clary. He always does this when he come home from the bar. This time he is more drunk then usual. Maybe this time we can escape. 

Nobody's P.O.V  
"YOU DUMB.....," Valentine stuttered as he hit the hard wood floor. He is drunker then normal. He does this every year. Today's the day his wife died. It's been 16 years. As he lays limp on the hard wood floor Magnus whispers to Clary.  
"Clary come on we got to take our chance," Magnus suggested," It's now or never." Clary nods and follows Magnus's lead. Magnus has managed to escape the chains Valentine has put on him. As he get out of the grasp of the hard metal he feels relieved to finally be able to move his stiff arms and hands. Magnus get's Clary free and she whimpers because the pain hurt to move. Magnus mastered up all the strength he could and carried Clary right out the door. Why didn't they escape before this you ask? Well, Valentine never got as drunk as he did today. He got so drunk he feel asleep, yes, but he always hurt them before so they couldn't escape. It's a good thing he didn't this time. As Magnus manages to escape the clutches of Valentines dungeon he cries. Him and Clary both. As they get out the door Magnus runs for his life with his sister in his arms. He was getting away and he is going to make sure that no one ever hurts him or his sister again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I am doing mid-terms so it's kind of crazy....... BUT I am back and ready to give you what you want!!!!!!! Okay, so this chapter is going to jump 3 months into the future after they escaped. I am getting better as I go. Your comments are really inspiring me so thank you! Anyway, on with the show!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

**3 Months after escape**

 

Magnus and Clary were able to get ahold of their uncle Ragnor and told him what their dad has been doing to them the past 15 years. Ragnor stopped talking to Valentine after Jocelyn died. He didn't think that he would be able to handle Valentine without his sister. After he found out what Valentine has been doing to his 2 favorite (and only) niece and nephew, he flipped out. Ragnor picked up Clary and Magnus from where they sat until he arrived. They got far away from Valentines house so that way IF he decided to come looking for them, he wouldn't find them. He knew better then to get ahold of Ragnor...... Ragnor is not afraid to go to jail for Magnus and Clary. Especially after what they've been through.

 

Magnus and Clary were laughing so hard that their pop was coming out of their noses. Ragnor took chopsticks and stuck them in his mouth and kept repeating "I WANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD BLAH BLAH BLAH."

"Okay, okay," Magnus chuckled, " Uncle R we get it, you want to suck our blood." Clary finally stopped laughing and asked " Where and when are we going back to go to school?"

Ragnor looked up at Clary and replied with a smile," Well, I enrolled you guys into Idris High and you start tomorrow." Clary and Magnus did go to school, until their mom died so they are probably going to have a tough time, but that's okay.

Magnus and Clary both smiled at their uncle. They knew that they were safe now and that no one was going to hurt them again.

"Okay, Clary your turn to do dishes," Magnus chuckled as he slid from his chair and gathered all of the dirty utensils from the kitchen table.

"WAIT, Why me," Clary pouted, "YOU didn't do them last night so it's your turn." Magnus and Clary both bickered for a minute.

"HEY," Ragnor yelled in a friendly tone but stern "You BOTH can do them since you want to argue." Magnus and Clary tried to protest, but Ragnor did not give in. So, as they were told Magnus and Clary both started on the dishes. One washed and one rinsed. Ragnor watched closely as the two teens bonded. He knew they went through a troubled time after their mom died and he wants to fix that, but he can't. So he is going to do everything in his power to protect them. Even if it kills him.


End file.
